Laundry Room love
by The Whitlock's
Summary: Exchange student Isabella Swan and neighbour Jasper Whitlock


**Laundry Room Love**

Bella

It was Sunday again, and the weather was just that...a melancholy blue and shadowed afternoon, cool to the touch. Last night, another bore, living by herself just isn't what she expected. Mom and Dad are a lifetime away with a life of their own. Work to do tomorrow, but what's new? The laundry needs to get done, so that's today's task. Bright cottons and lacy frills, Bella often wears her finest underwear alone.

Bedtime is warm these days but just in the sense of a thick blanket and soft sheets. Bella's been alone for quite some time now, I guess, her entire life, some might say. Her mind wanders and her hand satisfies...usually in the evening, after a day of work, or on lazy weekends in the morning.

Today, she was particularly aroused...and the touching before did little to curb her appetite. In a hurry to start a load of laundry, she slides on a pair of sweatpants, on bare skin. They are tight and snug to each curve, revealing but comfortable. Much the same with a matching top, she closes the zipper, and inside plump breasts, still swelled from the last day of menstruation. With her dirty clothes in a basket, she hurries out the door forgetting the detergent inside. It's quiet in the halls, a Victorian style carpet of flower design and pale pink walls. The air is stale here, tasting of time. Towards the center of the hall is both an elevator shaft and a door leading to the stairs. The elevator is ancient and squalls throughout the floors, so Bella decides to just walk instead.

The washing machines lie waiting, in the basement, only three floors below.

A few moments pass and she's standing outside the closed room. Her mind is a little dizzy from the trip and because she hadn't eaten since the afternoon the day before. As she goes to open the door, she's met by a hard body and bright light. Crashing to the floor, the basket and her clothes, scatter like an exploding bomb. And the young man standing above her, cries out with surprise and worry.

Jasper

Are you ok, wonders the man, as this fragile girl looks up at him in confusion. I reaches out a strong, tan hand. And she takes it, embarrassed that her most revealing intimates are everywhere. I smiled, apologizes, and begins picking up the garments, before realizing what they were. The shy girl, with a blushing face, thanks me as she goes about picking up the rest, at an almost superhuman speed.

I can't help but marvel at the collection...soft and sexy, he wonders what each had looked like on her petite body. They're the only two in the laundry room. One of the machines rattle as they wash. The blue eyed and blond-haired man extends his hand again but this time as an introduction.

"Hello", I says, "my name is Jasper Whitlock. May I ask yours?"

"Of course, I'm Isabella Swan but prefer bella".

"Isabella? Sounds exotic...I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"Well, that's because I'm new to this place. I'm originally from Italy, but I'm spending the semester here, in Texas, working on my doctorate."

"Sounds interesting. Well, I apologize again for my bad manners. I forgot money for the machines, so I'll be back in a few."

Bella smiles as she runs a hand through her hair, revealing her neck, in only the way that women know how. This doesn't go unnoticed to Jasper, who smiles back, sure to look behind as he exits the door. Just as he thought, a tight ass to go with that bright smile. Charming, mysterious, and sexy...she floods his thoughts as he hurries back upstairs to find more quarters. He stumbles on a step and nearly falls...but he's too preoccupied to get upset. He hopes she'll still be in the basement when he returns.

Bella

Bella looks for an open machine and finds it right away. There's one, next to a bottle of detergent, which she now realizes she has forgotten. Dropping each garment into the machine, she doesn't notice that one of them falls off the side, onto the floor. Looking around, she decides to just borrow some detergent from the bottle that's already there. Surely, whoever left it, won't notice that a little has gone missing. She unscrews the lid and just as she begins to pour, Jasper comes busting back into the room. Startled, Bella, nearly drops the bottle, but instead regains her composure.

"I hope you didn't just put that bleach into your load of beautiful underwear!", he says jokingly.

"Huh! Is this yours? Bleach!"

"Haha, of course it's mine, but no, it's not bleach. I'm only kidding." "It looks like you forgot one" he says, as he picks up her pair of brown, cotton panties.

She blushes again as he places them into her hand, except rather than let go, he gives her hand a squeeze and holds it, while at the same time locking eyes with hers. Both frightened and excited, she's unsure what to do next. Without thinking, she pushes against his stomach with her other hand, but not hard. As fast as she does this, he grabs that hand too and holds it firmly. In what seemed like a lifetime, his face, rough with a 2-day shadow, floats down in slow motion onto hers. Their lips push together causing instant heat and a tingle throughout her body.

Jasper

Rather than release, I pulled her body in closer, pushing her heaving breasts against my chest. She's breathing deeply and I'm stealing every breath. God she tast so good like strawberries and honey.

Bella

His lips feel soft followed by a slight burning sensation caused by his unshaven whiskers. He grips my lower lip with his teeth, tugging until it snaps back with an audible smack. I can feel his bulge growing through my sweatpants. The lump in his jeans is situated slightly to the left and bumps into my right hip as he releases his hands from my hands and places them onto my lower back. Sliding them up and down, he flirts with the upper part of my ass, letting his fingertips slide between the fabric of her pants and bare skin.

Jasper

She feels smooth and so warm. Catching her moans and she my groans. Her skin is firm but soft to the touch. This girl is a thoroughbred, pure from the tips of her hair down to her toes. He thoughts to he wants her, more than she should allow him to take. I put my hands in her hairs. They are so soft and feels like silk. I playfully pulls her head back.

Bella

Jasper grabs two hands full of my hair and pulls back my head, playfully. With my neck exposed, he takes a taste of it and makes me ….i said breathlessly. Sinking his teeth into the tender flesh and thrusting his warm, wet tongue out from his mouth, groans he runs it up along my neck, until he reaches an ear lobe. Carefully, he tugs the lobe, like a bird does a worm from a hole. I can feel blood rushing to my brain in waves, rushing to the tips of my breasts hardening my nippels, rushing to the tiny button of pleasure within my pants. Oh God she groans.

Jasper

I can feel her entire body is pulsing like one steady heartbeat in my body. I can hear Bella's heart thumping inside her body. It's deafening and heavy. She sinks her fingers into my shoulders. She fells so good to my body. Begging me to be picked up and placed onto the washing machine, I pull upwards from her thighs with one motion, placing her onto its top. She's now sitting, her legs spread with my body in between them. Granding my hard buldge against her both moans. God I can fell she's wet for me already. Bella I moan against her neck.

Bella

Licking and biting and kissing, more clothes start to fall. I pulled off his T-shirt. He savagely rips down my zipper, exposing my steaming flesh. His face disappears into the soft valleys. He bites each nipple, threatening to slice one right off. Jasper oh God…I moan. The skin around each of my nipples is red from his playful abuse and my crotch is getting more wet as he continues. The hot moistness can be seen through the sweats and felt against his stomach as his mouth explores more of my chest. Pulling at his jeans, the top button becomes undone. Working together, Jasper slides his hand down inside the waist of my sweats as I pulls at more buttons of his jeans. His hand is instantly soaked causing his big, middle finger to slide from the top of one flap and into the edge of the open canal. The heat is amazing and his finger wants more.

Instead of pushing it inside, he pulls his hand up, causing it to stroke the tip of her clit as it exits.

Jasper

My hand is back out and now we both are pulling her pants down, causing her to moan in anticipation. I finishes unbuttoning my jeans and pulls them completely off. Tossing them to the side, I go right back to work, except this time, with my mouth. On my knees, I teases her at first, only allowing the tip of my tongue to brush the skin right above the start of her slit.

Jasper she moans…

Yes darlin' tell me what you want. Mhmmm you taste so good darlin' like honey,strawberries and vinilla. Carefully, i work my tongue downwards, tracing along each lip, in a tight circle. On the third rotation, I allow my tongue to tighten and rather than continue along the edges, thrusts it, deeply inside of her.

Bella, in surprise, gasps and clenches my head with her hands...pressing it firmly against her crotch.

I didn't pull back, but instead gives her what she wants. My tongue continues in full strokes, sucking with my lips at her clit. I can feel it, full with blood, throbbing between my lips. With one hand, I pushes a finger into her as I continues pleasing with my mouth.

Oh God Jazz she moans loudly….I like it when she calls me that.

I can feel her pleasure growing and her body wanting to spasm. Her moans are echoing along the walls yet are drowned out by the rattle of the machines. Bright, hot light from the sun is pouring down in from the windows...onto their nude bodies. My member is throbbing with hardness. A tiny dribble of my precum has dripped down below me, as I aches to position myself inside of her.

Standing upright, cant wait any longer. I place her legs around me, hugging my waiste like a frightened child. With the tip of my member, I flirts with her slit. God your so wet for me already darlin….

Yes she groans. Stop teasing Jazz.

Bella

Alternating between a shortened stroke, and rubbing across the clit, he finally thrusts once, very deeply. Using my firm ass to grab onto, he starts to pump his body. It's slow but steady...and each motion is deep. The head is out, then disappears, out, then disappears. Like the ticking of a fine clock, slow but smooth, she allows him to slide in and out of her warmth.

Jasper

It feels like I'm melting inside of you...going in and out of a tunnel of wet, heat. I don't hold back. Your orgasm is about to begin.

Jas…per she breaths…

You are licking your lips more and your face is strained and tight. Your eyes are set on mine, as I continue, allowing my finger to rub in circles around your clit at the same time. Your orgasm begins with a gasp, followed by violent shaking and loud moans. There's an overwhelming tightness around my dick as your canal spasms, pulling me in deeper. It's got hold of me, like a warm hand.

Fuck you like it when I talk you through it. Don't you Bella? You like me talking dirty and fucking you? Answer me.. I thrust harder.

Yes ..yes God yes. Don't stop.

It's at this time that I feel a rush of my own. I've reached the point of no return and I know that the cum to follow will splash everywhere inside of you. I can feel life and death at the same time. As my mind goes blank, I see her glistening face, full of passion and moaning agony. With a final, hard thrust, I begin my release. Bella's eyes light up and my lips crack a slight smile of satisfaction...as I watch her lose control. You can see the little boy in me coming out, loving his mother...his lover. You feel the world spinning beneath...and hear the Gods laughing at us from above. Things will never be the same.

Bella

God what just happen. He just spoiled me for every other man. It will never be the same. That was the best ever…

Beep beep beep the washing machine are finish, and we both laugh coming down from our bliss. Jasper pulling out we both whimpered and I fell empty and I bet he does to by the look on his face. Him redressing me slowly and kissing each part of me while doing it.

After dressing himself he bent down and kiss me passionately. Asking if I was hungry and if I want to have lunch with him.

Sure I said. We talked getting to know each other. I thought it would be awkward but I fell pretty comfortable.

We walked to my apartment put my stuff down.. nice place he said. I chuckle a little cause all the apartments are basically the same. Then we want to his place and the funny part his just across the hall. Look we're here. What a coincidence he said. I had to laugh at that.

Jasper ordered us food from his favorite place and told me I can take a shower if I like.

A minute later he stepped in. Can I help you wash up darlin.

Yeah sure.

We looked into each other's eyes and kept teasing one another with gentle caresses and strokes. He reached behind me and came back with body wash and a puff. He didn't take his eyes from mine as he squirted the wash onto it and began cleaning me from the shoulders down. He bent down to reach between my legs but kept his eyes locked on mine as he continued his work. I had the vaguest sense that he would devour me whole if he could, just from the look in his eyes. As he stood again he ordered "turn around" and I did it immediately, wanting nothing more than to please him and feel his hands over my body. He washed my back and my ass, lingering there much longer than necessary, kneeling behind me. I jumped a little as he bit my ass over and over; again marking me and again I didn't care.

I had never let a man do that to me before, I wondered vaguely at why I was letting him get away with it. As I was lost in thought his hand reached behind me between my legs and cupped my ass, squeezing it almost painfully before letting go and grazing my now dripping wet sex. "I see you are ready for me again darlin', you better hold on to something." I heard him open a package and roll another condom onto his cock. He slapped my ass a little and ordered me to spread my legs for him. I couldn't do it fast enough for my own good. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, looking into my eyes again as he entered me slowly at first, then pounded into me pulling back slowly and pounding in again. I struggled to catch the grab bar but I knew he wouldn't let me slip. I held on for dear life as he repeatedly pounded into me and achingly, slowly, retreated, building up momentum until he was just pounding repeatedly into me, pulling my hair and my neck back to him tilting my head so that he could watch my face as he fucked my brains out. I couldn't do anything but hold onto that grab bar and fight to keep myself upright taking his thrusts, begging him for more. "Scream for me darlin', I want to hear you scream my name, tell me what you want, do you like it?" He was making me crazy; I was seriously going to lose my mind.

"Oh god, Jasper, don't stop baby, you feel so good, Jasper, baby, you are a god. OHHHH, FUCK ME."

"Oh, I am baby, I am fucking you, and do you want more darlin'?"

"YES, yes, yes, more, Jasper, more." My knees were weak and I could barley stand but I didn't want it to stop. I was riding out the most intense orgasm of my life and he just kept pounding me, egging me on, whispering sexy, vile things he wanted to do to me in my ear and I clench onto his cock so tight as every muscle in my body spasms around him. He screamed in his own orgasm holding me up.

The water poured over us and neither of us could speak or move. We stood there, me leaning against his chest for what seemed like ages. I hadn't felt this good in years. I reached for the body wash and puff and knelt down in front of Jasper, washing his legs, his balls, his cock, his ass. Placing light little kisses on this cock and licking at his balls as I reached behind him to wash the backs of his legs. He moaned for me as I took his length into my mouth and sucked moving him in an out as I washed his feet. He pulled me up and turned me around washing my hair. He kissed my neck and then lowered my head back to rinse the shampoo out. He repeated the process with the conditioner and pulled me to his chest embracing me, kissing the top of my head.

We dried off got dress and was finish just as the doorbell ring with the food. We talked while eating. By the time we were done I had to go home.

Jasper

Walking Bella to her door I had to kiss her again and so I did. Kissing her again gripping her body to mine. Going to her neck I whispered God what you do to me woman while pressing my hard dick against her hearing her moan. Its like music to my ears. I want her again.

Can I see you again? You know taking you to dinner on a date, borough a cup of sugar, something? Lifting her up she wrap her legs around my waist pressing her against her door kissing her again passionately breathing hard or do I have to wait till next week laundry day?


End file.
